


【83】我配不配爱你-16

by Kruserkk



Series: 83-我配不配爱你 [15]
Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: 83line, Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk - Freeform, M/M, 朴正洙 - Freeform, 澈特 - Freeform, 金希澈 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kruserkk/pseuds/Kruserkk
Summary: 卧底警察澈x黑帮大佬特 he
Series: 83-我配不配爱你 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028937
Kudos: 7





	【83】我配不配爱你-16

金希澈忘了自己是怎么浑浑噩噩地走出了朴正洙的酒吧，他知道能搞出这件事的只有一个人，那就是一直对自己虎视眈眈的上司。

他冲进警署办公室，发现上司并不在那里，自己手中的手机忽然响起来。

“金警官，快来医院，金护士…不行了。”

金希澈觉得一块巨石从天而降，直接砸在了自己的心上，他来不及反应，飞快地开车向警署医院驶去。

他奔到病房前面时，上司和两个警员正站在那里。

金希澈一把揪住上司的衣服领子：“又是你，想我死就直说，少连累我身边的人！”

“节哀，金希澈，金护士肯定不想看到你这个样子，而且在这么多脑死亡病人里，金护士挺了这么多年，已经算是比较幸运的了。”

“闭上你的狗嘴！”金希澈狠狠捶了眼前的人一拳。

金希澈跪在床前，母亲的手已经变得冰凉，上次给自己录音的护士借着整理被子的机会悄悄说：“金护士走之前，队长的人来过。”

“我知道，我都知道，你一定要保护好自己，不要说和我有联系知道吗？”金希澈点点头小声说。

“喂大哥，我一直跟着澈哥呢，他先去了警署很快就出来了然后飞快的去了医院，我差点没跟上，现在正从医院往外走呢。”李赫宰咬了一口面包盯着从医院大楼走出来的金希澈拿着电话说。

“嗯，继续跟着吧。”朴正洙松了一口气准备挂掉电话。

“完了完了完了大哥，澈哥过来了，我好像被发现了。”

金希澈一把拉开车门坐在后座上，手朝前面一伸，“把手机给我。”

“正洙啊…”

朴正洙听到电话那头的声音，鼻子忽然一酸，明明才分开了几个小时而已，为什么会这样。

“正洙啊我不该说谎的…”金希澈的话语里已经带上了哭腔“妈妈说过说谎的孩子会被妈妈丢下，现在我真的没有妈妈了。”朴正洙听到电话那头的声音，忍不住倒吸了一口冷气。

“我知道你要我走是为了我好，可是我身后的人也在害我，要把我的家人也赶尽杀绝。正洙，你知道无路可走的感觉吗？”

朴正洙沉默了，他本来也觉得金希澈暴露的蹊跷，沉睡多年的金护士忽然离世更增加了他心里的疑问。

“正洙，我不该跟你说这些，一开始就是我骗了你，我不奢求你愿意回答我，只求你先别挂电话，让我我听听你的呼吸声好吗？”

“希澈，我也说谎了，刚才我说我不想再见你，那是在说谎，我说恨你也是在说谎。”过了一会儿，朴正洙的声音从电话那头传来。

“希澈，你说你会让我们平平安安的见面，对吗？我会好好等着你的。等着你再给我买漂亮的玫瑰花好吗？”

金希澈握着手机坐在车后座上泣不成声，昨夜还相拥而眠的两个人，今天只能握着手机听着彼此的哭声。

“好。”

说完金希澈挂掉了电话，一把抹去脸上的泪水，把手机递给前排的小弟说：“别跟着我了，我没事，回去好好护着你们大哥吧，我不在，你们一定要更小心，知道吗？”

金护士的葬礼安排在三天后，朴正洙早早等在了在公墓的大门口，远远地看到了抱着遗像的金希澈走过来，他第一次看金希澈穿全黑色的大衣，自己的爱人眼睛红肿着，体型比以前消瘦了很多，他很想走过去握住他的手，和他一起送母亲最后一程。

金希澈看着远处的朴正洙，他看到了朴正洙恬静的脸庞和热切的眼神，他们这样注视着彼此，一言不发，又好像说尽了千言万语。

朴正洙正欲上前，看到金希澈不动声色的摇了摇头，他刚刚抬起的一只脚就那样又落了回去。

下葬仪式刚刚结束，几个警察就上前铐住了金希澈。“让你办完葬礼再抓你，已经是给你的殊荣了。”

“大哥，澈哥是不是被他们自己人给阴了啊，他不是警察吗怎么被铐住了。”

看着一个笑得不坏好意的警官朝着自己走来，朴正洙转身想要离开。

“朴先生请留步。”警官对朴正洙微笑着说：“以朴先生和金希澈的关系，怎么不上前面送一送金护士呢。”

“我没有必要和不相干的人解释这个。”朴正洙面不改色的答到。

“我怎么会是不相干的人呢，是我把金希澈送给朴先生的啊，朴先生不是很满意金希澈吗？不过朴先生生得真是美，难怪引得金希澈心动叛变。今天我见了，也忍不住去想朴先生是平时是怎么折腾金希澈的，我甚至还有点后悔没有亲自去呢。”

朴正洙最讨厌别人阴阳怪气的说些下流话，“您未免太自信了一点。”朴正洙微笑着看着眼前的人，心里一阵阵的犯恶心。“没事的话，我就不打扰您内部整顿了。”朴正洙点点头准备转身离开。

警官的声音从身后传来：“别担心，我们不久还会见面的。”

看到金希澈被带走，朴正洙知道自己很快也会被请去警署“喝茶”。整理文件时，他在壁画后的保险箱里，意外地发现了一个他没有见过的信封，打开信封，他看到了他亲手塞进金希澈口袋的睡莲手帕，手帕里包着一封信。

“正洙啊，是我金希澈。

我是你最喜欢的阿姨的儿子，是派到你身边的卧底，是孩子们的二哥，是比你小了九天的弟弟，最重要的是，我是爱着你的人。这种时候，我没有什么自信认为你还在爱着我，毕竟，我也是对你说下弥天大谎的人。

一开始接近你确实是有目的的，但是渐渐的，你变成了我想要真心保护的人，想要疼爱的人和每天睡前想要的抱着的人。

虽然我们的相遇本来就是一场被计划好的戏剧，但是生活在无边的虚假中，你是我遇到的唯一的真实。

现在我只有一句话要告诉你：

不管别人问什么，哥都要说不知道，不管看到什么，哥都不要忘记说不知道。

哥只需要记得这句话，好好的等着和我见面，至于剩下的就都交给我吧。

朴先生，我爱你。”

朴正洙看着生死状一般的信，眼泪又流了下来。他把手帕认真放进口袋里，把信纸在烟灰缸里点燃。他做完这一切，看着茶几上的一束红玫瑰——那是金希澈为他预定的，从他们第一天约会以后，每天都会有人送来新鲜的玫瑰。

朴正洙拿起花瓶，像他们第一次约会时那样，把脸埋在了花瓣里。警员冲进他的办公室时，看到他们抓捕行动的目标人物坐在沙发上抱着一束玫瑰，眼睛里是快要溢出的幸福。

“局里不同意金希澈警官在行动中叛变的鉴定。”

金希澈从审讯室中一边甩着手一边走出来，走过上司面前时，金希澈狠狠地打了他几拳。“希澈，不要胡闹。”署长轻描淡写地责备了金希澈一句。

“署长，我想辞职了。”办公室里，金希澈对署长说。

“可以，我会给你准备一个新的身份。不过，走之前还有一个最后的任务，这个案子的抓捕行动还等着你去收网。”

**Author's Note:**

> ps：感觉剧情有点崩坏 结局倒计时  
> 谢谢大家的关注和喜爱


End file.
